


Prometheus Dared To Steal Fire From Gods

by Alien_Humanologist



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Elizabeth is just Victor’s sister in this dw, F/F, FTM Victor Frankenstein, Imagine if it was deeper except in a more gay way what if bro, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Victor Frankenstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Humanologist/pseuds/Alien_Humanologist
Summary: The story begins with a girl and ends with a man.They were one of the same with a notorious plan.The girl's ideas were strange and absurd,but when he truly realized who he was, he was able to be heard.
Relationships: Adam Frankenstein/Robert Walton, Elizabeth Lavenza/Justine Moritz, Henry Clerval/Victor Frankenstein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter One; A Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters will be brief because of subject matter of each title. There will be internalized transphobia and dysphoria, but for the most part this will be the story if it had a happier turnabout.

_The story begins with a girl and ends with a man._

_They were one of the same with a notorious plan._

_The girl's ideas were strange and absurd,_

_but when he truly realized who he was, he was able to be heard._

The girl grew up as Franziska Frankenstein, a young heiress to the Frankenstein name, before her family adopted Elisabeth. Franziska was an only child at the time, lonely as she was she loved to learn about her earthly surroundings in Geneva. Elisabeth was as poor as she was beautiful and Franziska's mother just couldn't accept that. A young girl with skin as pale as porcelain and hair as fair as Apollo's golden rays of sun. Franziska’s mother knew she had to adopt her at once from her previous fate of a poor girl stricken with poverty. Elizabeth was nothing like Franziska, but the two seemed to get along fine. The two were inseparable, and they acted as chaperones for each other when they ventured out to the forest, or to the town to buy bread or cheese. It was out there in the town where they met Henry Clerval, a striking young lad with an even more alluring personality.

Over the course of getting to know each other Franziska and Henry were the two that bonded the most. Henry was interested in literature and ‘the "moral relations of things"‘ and would read to Franziska. This made her day, each day her curiosity broaden, as did her horizons. Henry would bring books and fine cheeses to the Frankenstein's abode in Geneva. His parents were well acquainted with the Frankenstein’s and both families were well off.

Franziska developed a rather obsessive interest in the sciences. Henry couldn't understand why, the young boy that he was, was more interested in myths and other sorts of books. As they matured into young adults Franziska became more drawn back. No one else in the household besides Elizabeth and Henry saw how that young Frankenstein was being affected. She became more and more obsessed with her studies and eventually was sent to Ingolstadt with the approval of her wealthy father. Franziska was able to be taken on as an alumnus by a wealthy and kind man named Dr. Jekyll. Both Clerval and Elizabeth were worried for their dear friend's health and safety, but nonetheless were supportive of Franziska's endeavours in studying abroad in Germany.

Being sent there she was nothing but cold and harsh to the man. She was uncomfortable with her long inky black hair and even more so with the silhouette of her figure. Disgusted, even. If Jekyll called her out to perform labs with him to further her studying she let out a wistful breath of relief in the knowledge that Dr. Jekyll made her put her hair away and wear the proper lab attire; of which was all mens. She couldn't understand why she was feeling like this. Was she not a victorian lady to be wed to a man for his wealth and live lavishly in their mansion, where he would work all day and she would sulk all day and have no other purpose than to bear children? She knew that Elizabeth would never live that life, not if this Frankenstein could help it. Living lavishly maybe, but definitely not living to be unhappy as Franziska was now or how she pictured her own future.

Franziska. Franziska. What an ugly name. Frankenstein hated it. It made her think of trenches and sullied lives. She didn't know why, she should be grateful to have a name given to her by loving parents, but she wasn't. She wasn't happy.

She was miserable. She hated how short in stature she was. Why couldn't she be taller like her father? Why did she have to wear dresses like her mother? She'd much rather wear slacks and the works. Why did she have to be born like this? A bosom, the bane of her existence. She hated all things feminine. She indulged in sullying her frocks with lab equipment and having her frizzy hair become shock white with what stress she dealt with. And the best of all; when her voice became husky, raspy with misuse when she didn't use it for days on end. It made her feel better. But why?

These questions plagued her to no end and she knew she couldn’t ask anybody about these never faltering questions. She relied on books and study about gender and those who have experienced these thoughts the same as she.

Eventually the young Frankenstein learned about the different Grecian gods and goddesses that were seen as both male and female, or how in 1654 Queen Christina of Sweden became Count Dohna, abdicating the throne in order to live out his life with his male persona. Or how in 1782 Deborah Sampson joined the US army under the name Robert Shurtliff. Franziska sought out all this research about those like-minded to her but she felt she couldn’t go through with changing anything about herself quite yet, even though deep down in her heart she knew that “she” was actually a he.

Why couldn't she have been born a man instead of a freak of nature who feels better when they have a low voice for a smidgeon of a day? Why, traitorous God, why?

If Franziska was to be a man trapped inside a female body, by God he would chip away at the stone of his physical form to reveal who he actually was. Who he was now was less than fortunate, a skinny, twiggy lady with long black hair. But he was a man who was a scientist. He was a scientist, and scientists’ philosophies were to experiment and toil until they sought out the answer for their hypothesis. His hypothesis was this; no matter what he would figure out a way to show the world that he is a man and that he would forge a path, his own path through a maze of darkness and uncertainty.


	2. Chapter Two; a surgery

I am a man. God simply looks at me with disdain, I'm just a silly experiment to Him. 

Fine. He gives me this sickness, I'll cure this ailment. But how? Surely Jekyll would notice if his equipment went missing miraculously! It would have to be late at night and have no correlation to him whatsoever. No one would suspect this young man to forge himself out of a misshapen Grecian statue. So I would do so myself.

The late night provided a shroud of darkness to hide under. The sickening feeling of being misplaced was unbearable, why, I could just rip off the tumors growing on my with a kitchen knife. Maybe I would, but no. I needed to be more cautious. 

First I'd need to wait until Dr. Jekyll heads to his study; presumably to slumber..Then I will go to the lab and get ready. Maybe get rid of this dreadful mess in the way. My hair was too long to pass, what with my short stature and girlish figure. Horrid. I'm sure Jekyll has scissors in his lab that I can borrow. 

I cut the inky black parcels of hair and watched it fall to the ground in a heaping mess. Wretched. Disgusting. I couldn't bare to look at myself in the mirror but this would have to do; getting the hair out of the way and in a masculine presenting manner was the main priority. Now, is the final test. Getting rid of the tumors. I'd studied human life enough to recognize the basic anatomy of a man that I'd need in order to appear how I should've. 

No anesthetic, I'd need to be focused to see this through entirely. 

Removing my shirts was embarrassing but needed to be done in order to complete the task. So I shook off my measly embarrassment and lined where I needed to insert my incisions. That part was done and the rest was so painful I couldn't remember half of what I'd done, after I'd done it. The fatty tissue was removed with a painstakingly slow hand and it was excruciatingly painful. I placed a dirty rag in my mouth to keep from crying out in pain; as to not awaken Jekyll. He couldn't see me like this. As a wretch. 

It was taken out and the skin needed to be reformed in a manner so perfect that it would look flat on my chest, there were still misplaced lumps of flesh but if I didn't hurry this up I'd pass out for sure. I took a sewing needle and sewed where it needed to be sewn. After that I promptly passed out. The pain hurt so much that I could barely breathe without whimpering in pain. 

I must've forgotten to go to my chambers because I was rudely awakened by a frightened and concerned Jekyll. 

"Frankenstein!!" He shook me awake and I hissed in pain, grasping at my lumpy and bloodied chest. Bad mistake, I cried out in pain even more and tears leaked from my eyes.


	3. Chapter Three; a surgery part two

The pain was more than I could bare, and my tired dreary eyes slumped shut, the shouting coming from Dr. Jekyll did not reach my ears. I felt the pain from my brain pounding into my heart. Each pulsating beat made my chest leak more blood and I knew I was getting weaker by the second. I was not going to die that easily.

My voice couldn't come out no matter how hard I tried. It was shaky and only groans of pain came out. I couldn't even comprehend what was going on even if I tried. Promptly after the experiment on my failure was followed through, I passed out. Again. 

The pain ebbed away and I could breathe a little better, albeit it was still painful because of the arduous surgery performed on me by Dr. Jekyll. My eyes slowly but surely opened, my rimmed glasses were nowhere that I could see. My hands were trembling. My previously bloodied shirt was missing, replacing it was white bandages. The apparel covered my chest and my hands moved to touch the bandages. In its place was a flat plain. 

Tears burned in my eyed. I finally had a flat chest. 

I finally had a flat chest.  
Finally. 

I couldn't stop crying no matter how hard I tried, I was just too overjoyed! I ran my hands over my chest countless times and the euphoria I felt was immense. My cheeks hurt from smiling so much, I had barely noticed a tired Jekyll watching from the corner of the laboratory. He looked so tired. But proud. The bags around his eyes looked painful and he looked so worried, like if he breathed wrong I would break. I smiled at him, fat tears rolling down my eyes. All I needed now was a deep voice and maybe some facial hair!


	4. Chapter Four; The Metamorphosis

Dr Jekyll was just as determined to help me through with this as I was to do it. Together we developed a method for my body to transition into that of a person assigned male at birth, the procedure was simple and controlled. Jekyll was most concerned not wanting me to end up shuffling off this mortal coil from these experiments so we only injected the serum from week to week. It was testosterone, extracted from the Leydig cells of men and ovaries of women that have freshly passed or were terminally ill. They would not have much use for it in the afterlife after all. 

Overtime I forgot about my friends and family, becoming so intensely involved in my own matters at hand. Once reaching a letter sent to me by my dear Elizabeth and Clerval I knew immediately I had to tell them. They knew just as much as me that they could not tell our parents so I trusted them fervently with this secret. 

Overtime I began to pass more and more as the man I truly am and it filled me with an ecstatic sense of pride and joy. By that time Elizabeth and Clerval responded saying they wanted to see me in person. That letter was not so pleasing to hear. I know that they would want to see their dear friend but I was filled up to the brim with dread, the small drips of pride in myself ebbed away with the waves of terror filling up my heart. It felt like the butterflies of ecstasy were being eaten away by squirming maggots of doubt. A horrible, horrible feeling indeed.

Only time would be able to tell how they would react to me in person, I had Dr. Jekyll by my side and that's the most important thing a man can have at these times. An ally. 

My voice deepened from what it used to be and along with my flat chest I had a certain aura of masculinity that without a doubt held me in its arms as I truly am. Perhaps I should shave before seeing my. God. What would they even want to call me by? Their friend? Their family? A wretch who defies God merely by existing?

I felt nauseous just thinking about it. It would be days before Clerval and Elizabeth would arrive.


	5. Chapter Five; The Visit

It was time. The mahogany wood door was knocked on with such a fervor that I thought it would have expunged the door completely. No one else would have knocked so vigorously but my dear Clerval. His knocks at our old family mansion would always alert all the help with a rousing loud sound. A sound that sounded cocky yet with purpose. I rushed down to open the door, but before I could I felt a dry lump in my throat, enfolding my voice with a blanket of agonizing silence. What if they didn't like me for who I am? What if they renounced any knowledge of being acquainted with me when they saw my newer form? 

I was rudely disenchanted by my thought when Dr. Jekyll opened the door and greeted Clerval and Elizabeth inside. 

"H-Hello." I cursed myself internally for stuttering but my nerves were practically being struck by lightening when their eyes widened.

Suddenly I was being enveloped in a warm loving hug. My eyes welled up with hot tears. I couldn't help but let them slip from my hazel green eyes. I tentatively let my arms graze up to mirror their hug. It felt nice. They smelled like home, like foreign imported tea, ink and flowers. It was lovely.

"FRANKENSTEIN!! YOU LOOK SO GOOD!!" Clerval shouted, it was good that he didn't use my... birth name. My birth name always made me uncomfortable. 

"So.. What should we call you?" Elizabeth asked shyly, her eyes sliding to the floor. 

"Ah.. uhm, it's been a work in progress but I feel most comfortable with the name 'Victor'." My cheeks were flooded with a most unbearable heat. How could they accept me so quickly? It was incorrigible to me. 

"Well then, Victor, it's nice to see you again." Clerval said, he took my hand and kissed it with a cheeky look in his eyes. Pesky bastard. 

Elizabeth curtsied and introduced Henry and herself to Jekyll, while Henry and I were preoccupied. 

The look of proudness shone in Jekyll's eyes, and the look of adoration was blatant to see in Clerval and Elizabeth's eyes.


	6. Chapter Six; Pragma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft mlm for the soul, we’re halfway through this baby

Elizabeth and Clerval stayed a few days, Elizabeth telling me about what she got up to back at the Frankenstein mansion. Apparently she had a crush on Justine! She felt guilty about it and didn't want to come forward with it but both Clerval and I assured her that it was only natural to love another woman the way a man can love a woman. She felt reassured instantly but I felt worried if they got caught by the townsfolk. Lord knows what would happen. 

Hopefully things would go well for them. Eventually she had to leave back to the estate but Clerval refused to leave. 

"It was...hard not seeing or hearing from you, you know I care about you my dear boy, don't you?" 

My heart ached and I let out a shaky breath   
"Of course, Henry."

The candlelight by us lit up his face beautifully. He truly looked like an angel with his features being extravagantly accentuated by the warm glow. My cheeks lit up and he grabbed my hand with such a feather light touch. 

"I'll have to speak with the doctor about it though.." I looked to the side, my glasses slipped down the bridge of my nose. Before I could put it back in place, Clerval did it for me. 

"Alright. I trust you, Victor." 

My heart felt like it was being tortured by several lightening strikes, but in the best way possible. Like how a tree's insides catch fire when struck by a single powerful bolt. 

He adjusted so easily to the change of my being. Thousands of questions bubbled up in my brain like carbonation. 

"How did you adjust so easily? It took Elizabeth a lot of tries before fluently referring to me correctly!" 

"Well...You were never one that liked being referred to as a beautiful, smart woman." 

"Would you like being referred to as a handsome smart man?" 

My cheeks were on fire now! I couldn't exactly get the words out but I stuttered profusely and looked everywhere but at him. 

Him. The boy with strawberry blonde hair and beautiful eyes. His eyes were a sort of hazel that twisted and turned with new colors with each emotion he felt. He was beautiful. He is beautiful. 

He pressed his hand into mine and chuckled at my nervousness. He pressed a kiss to my cheek. 

"I-I-I'll look for.. for, uh, Dr. Jekyll." I spoke out, my voice squeaking at certain words. 

Of course Jekyll was in his study working well into the night. Whatever he was working on seemed... very detailed in word, like he was conducting a sort of study. 

"Erm, I don't mean to be a bother but could... Clerval...stay with us?"

Jekyll looked at me and smiled warmly   
"Of course, just tell him to settle in whichever room makes him the most comfortable." After that he went back to writing. I took that as my cue to leave. 

Walking back to my own room I saw Clerval asleep on my bed. My heart fluttered with amusement and adoration. 

I sat down next to him, removing my glasses and lying down next to him. The warm body breathing slowly was like melatonin to me. I barely noticed it was morning until I heard a spit-take. 

I was still drowsy so I scrambled tiredly for my glasses to see why someone would do something like that. 

It was Jekyll, and soon after he was chuckling at my expense. I realized that Clerval's arm was wrapped loosely around my torso and we were very much in a position of questionable circumstance. 

My cheeks grew red with embarrassment. 

"Ah! Uh.. Jekyll! It's very early in the morning isn't it?" I clambered out of bed and straightened myself out.

"And I thought you were just family friends?" 

"We are! It's just.." He couldn't find the right words

"It's fine, I'll just assume that you'll be sharing rooms now." He chuckled and opened the door to leave, but before he did he said, "I'll be expecting you in the lab, Victor."


	7. Chapter Seven; Body-Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please comment any words of positivity or critique! Thank you

As soon as I heard Dr. Jekyll call me to the lab, I was filled with an exhilaration. 

Ever since I was young I loved the thrill and feeling of satiated curiosity that was brought to my bones whenever I read books about earthly sciences. Clerval was happy to bring me books about chemistry and alchemy because he never really understood that thrill. He enjoyed reading the classics and learning languages. That much he understood, but there was a special spark that was derived from understanding the components of what made something into what it was. 

How did plants grow from seedling to fruit? 

Why did the leaves turn red in autumn? 

What makes up a cloud? 

All these thoughts circulating like blood cells through an artery, it was beautiful. 

Jekyll fancied creating potions out of nature and chemicals. He wrote a lot about the human mind and the moral compass. A lot about psychology. He showed me the elements of a human. 

What was a perfect human? 

A perfect human had an articulate body, bone, and mind. A perfect human was something that everybody strived to be, including himself and myself. 

He pecked at things within himself along with me. He helped me transition into how I wanted to be, but it was never enough. I always knew that somehow underneath the seams, a poisonous liquid would forever manage to seep through the rough patchwork of my family and friends. That poison would make me appear like a woman. Like how my father viewed me. I wouldn't dare show my face back at Geneva. I was a completely different person!

Clerval was here with me and so was Dr. Jekyll! That is all I need. Of course I'd love to see my dear Elizabeth, I know that she'd be happier in Geneva with her beloved Justine. Maybe one day I'd write to her and ask her how her courting was going. 

Hopefully it was going as dreadful as my mind was unwrapping itself. I felt like a madman. Clerval thought so too but he convinced me my intrusive thoughts weren't correct. I feared writing back because my mind screamed at me that this wasn't how a man would write. My cursive was much to rounded to be sent from a man of science, it was clearly the work of a dainty maiden! 

These thoughts protruded like devil's horns from my skull. I couldn't deal with that. I stopped writing to people in fear that I might be discovered, would I have to use my birth name and not my current name? I am Victor. That is as sure as I can be of anything. No one could take that away from me. 

If only there was some way to keep my mind away from that traitorous rot. This mold in my brain should not be allowed to prosper. 

Then out of the blue I thought of something. 

I would make the perfect man. He would be as tall as the Grecian Gods, have flowing inky black hair and a chiseled body. One that I could never muster no matter how much I tried, after all, I am a man of science, not body-building. 

Or..I guess, the kind of body-building that requires arduous exercise and swallowing raw eggs.


End file.
